


Rays

by TheVampireAvatar



Series: Kit-Cat [7]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAvatar/pseuds/TheVampireAvatar
Summary: Equius gets a sunburn. Nepeta helps with that.





	Rays

“Easy! Easy, Equius!” Nepeta pushed the door open with her leg as she gently steered an annoyed Equius into the house. She had her arms wide to try and deter him away from the walls or other objects nearby. “You don’t want to bump something and hurt yourself further!” 

“Nepeta, really, this is far from necessary.” The human scowled at the troll and followed her in regardless. “I am only sunburned. It won’t be the end of the world.” 

Nepeta, a proud twelve year old, crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at her moirail with deadly serious features. Those killer eyes, chin tucked in so her horns were facing outwards, her muscles tense. Equius realized he crossed into the dangerzone-she was ready to tacklepounce if needed. “You are red, Eq! All over!” As if to prove her point, she waved her arms up and down in a frenzy, gesturing to all of the burnt skin.

“Yes, that is what happens when I spend too long in the sun without any type of protection.” He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. Her footsteps sounded behind him and he knew that she wasn’t going to be leaving him alone anytime soon. “I knew I should’ve taken some sunscreen, but I really didn’t think we would spend that amount of time outside.” 

Nepeta bounded after him, not wanting to leave him in case he needed her. “Do you need something for it? Do we need to go to the doctor? Will you have to go to the hospital? Will you die?!” She jumped in front of him and spread her arms out to block the hallway. Lately, she has been trying to be helpful. It has been super nice in some ways, Equius didn’t have to do as many chores as he once did and Nepeta’s cooking was getting to the point where the smoke alarms didn’t go off anymore. On the other hand though, she liked to help in ways that brought more hinder than anything else. 

Like this for a prime example. This was one of those times that Equius wish that she knew more about the human body, but he could only teach her so much at a time. After all, if he taught her all of the things that could go wrong with the body and how to fix them, they both would have a degree in medicine. Besides, who knew that she would freak out over a simple sunburn? 

Though, he had to admit, it was very nice to be coddled like this. He had forgotten that Nepeta was a bit...overprotective of him sometimes. The same could be said about him though, but, as he smiled to himself, that’s what moirails are for. And he supposed that being overly concerned about something like health was reason enough to be protective. God help the humans who had a troll as a moirail and didn’t know anything about their bodies, at least Equius had a degree in that field. He didn’t know what to do if he had to google all of her symptoms all the time or ask around for help. 

And speaking of symptoms, really his sunburns were starting to live up to the name. Without even looking in the mirror, he knew that his skin would be a very pretty shade after this. There definitely would be some sort nights ahead for him. Trying not to think about it, he squatted down to reach the aloe vera he had stored for just these occasions in the cupboards below the sink. Feferi would always love taking him to the pool and he knew that she jumped into the water without sunscreen on purpose just to make him flustered and upset. 

“Do humans always turn that shade of red?” Nepeta asked from the doorway.

He sighed as he reached for the bottle and stood back up. “When they get burned, yes. Even us with darker shades of skin may be affected by the sun’s rays. Though I should be more worried about you, trolls are nocturnal creatures. How are your eyes?” He moved his index finger towards her face dangerously teasing her. 

“Stop,” she laughed and took a leap back to avoid his touch. “You’ll give me your cuties!” 

“You mean cooties, and those are not real.” He took off the lid and reached back to take off his shirt. It stung and he tried to not show it, but Nepeta saw all. She jumped up on the counter and pulled the shirt the rest of the way up for him. 

“Purrhaps, but you are a cutie and you are furry real to me.” Nepeta bared her teeth in her famous grin. Equius sputtered at the comment and blushed, but you couldn’t really tell from his sunburn covering most of his face. His glasses had left part of his face paler than the rest too, so that was humiliating too. 

Nepeta grinned and leaned down to take the bottle from his fingers. “Want some help?” 

“I can handle this myself, really, it isn’t nec-”

“Butcha can’t reach your back, now canya?” She gave him another of her famous faces-this time it was the ‘I’m right and you’re wrong’ smirk. 

“Darn it,” Equius cursed. “Fine, but please watch your claws. I don’t want them to cut me open.” 

“When have I ever,” she chuckled and began to pour some out on her hand. Regardless of her joke, they both knew that she would take extreme care to watch her claws. He pulled his hair back into a man-bun so that it would be out of her way as she carefully massaged it into his skin. The relief was instant and felt fantastic on his skin, in ways that he highly appreciated. Especially since it was being done by another person. Maybe that’s why Feferi always avoided putting it on before and just accepting the burn-that way Equius would massage it into her shoulders. 

Just as he was about to go down that path that would set him into being over sensitive and moody the rest of the day, he felt a cold spot directly on the tip of his nose. He blinked rapidly, thoughts already being forgotten, and peered down at the light blue gel on his face. Then his eyes focused on the troll in front of him. “Boop,” Nepeta whispered and smiled at him in a way that told him she knew what he was thinking about as she pulled her hand back to her side. 

He gave that same grin back and they shared a moment of silence. She still was standing on the counter, but that was fine. If she were alone, that would be a completely different thing entirely, but because he was there to catch her, he could relax a bit more. No harm would come to her when he was there. And even then, she was able to handle herself very well, thank you. 

“Equius?” He looked back at her and hummed in question. “Pale fur you.”

He felt his lips twitch at those simple three words and sighed in peaceful content. “And I for you, Nepeta.” He lifted his hand (ignoring the slight sting in his shoulder) and cupped her face in his massive hand. She leaned into it and grabbed his wrist, smiling up at him with only platonic love in her yellow eyes. 

“Hey, I didn’t know that you have dimples!” 

His eyes shot to the mirror and, goshdarnit, his dimples were indeed showing. He tried to turn and walk out of the bathroom, but Nepeta was still gripping onto his wrist. He ended up taking her with him, she let out a simple squeak before he twisted around in a flash and caught her before she hit the floor. 

She didn’t seem to be hurt, but his heart was still racing as he checked her over with his eyes. She was breathing rapidly, that wasn’t a good sign, did she get hit somewhere? He let her head hit the floor, didn’t he? Oh, dammit, he should’ve-

The rapid breathing quickly turned into laughter, which calmed him down immediately. Laughing was good. Laughing meant that she was fine. 

“Y-your face!” She hooked her arm around his neck. “You looked so scared!” 

He didn’t even have to think about it. He dropped his arms and stood, letting her gently fall the last six inches to the ground. Before he was able to fully escape, he felt her latch onto his leg and cling to him. Equius glanced down at her, she was still laughing, and couldn’t help but let him gently smile at the sight. 

With a grin plastered to her face, she leaned into the toned muscled limb and giggled. “You care lots about me, huh?” 

“I think you know the answer to that one, Nepeta.” 

“Hehe, yeah!” 

He began to walk, or rather, he attempted to walk towards the kitchen. With his moirail’s weight on his leg, it was more like an awkward limp than anything else. “Are you hungry?” 

“I think you know the answer to that one, Nepeta.” She mocked his deep voice then dispersed into a fit of giggles. 

“You can just say yes, you know. What do you want?” 

“Mac ‘n cheese!” She bounced up from his leg and ran to the cupboard to pick out the box as he set to get the water boiling. 

“Then mac ‘n cheese it shall be.” He was in the mood for a nice, big salad, but at least the cheesy noodles didn’t have meat in it.

**Author's Note:**

> A very good friend of mine has been kinda upset lately and I wrote this to cheer him up :) Hope this helps, buddy!


End file.
